This invention relates generally to improvements in verification-identification band appliances such as wristbands and the like for mounting onto a specific person or object, and for carrying information associated with the specific wearer. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved verification-identification band incorporating primary and secondary identification zones in combination with a plurality of associated detachable or peel-off labels. The primary identification zone is capable of receiving wearer specific information at or near the time the verification-identification band is applied to the wearer. The secondary identification zone includes a pre-printed unique identifier code, which is also included on the associated labels to create a correlation between the band having the secondary identification zone and the detachable labels. The invention is particularly suited for use as a wristband or the like to be worn by a patient in a hospital or other medical facility, wherein patient information can be displayed on the primary identification zone at a convenient time such as at the time of patient admission or thereafter, with the labels being subsequently and individually separable on an as-needed basis for adherence to other objects associated with the patient, such as a vial containing a patient blood sample or the like. From this point forward, this description will refer to primarily to identification bands. Each occurrence of identification bands describes a device that performs not only an identification function, but a verification function as well.
Identification bands such as wristbands or bracelets and the like are commonly used to identify individual patients in a hospital or other medical facility. The identification band is normally imprinted with patient identification information such as patient name, room number, patient identification (ID) number, etc., and then secured about the patient's wrist or the like at the time of admission to the medical facility. Thereafter, in the course of patient treatment, the identification band is used to confirm and verify patient identity thereby insuring that each specific patient receives the appropriate treatment, pharmaceuticals, laboratory tests, surgical procedures, etc. In many instances, facility protocol will require transcribing of certain patient information onto other medical forms and/or objects such as specimen-containing vials and the like. Unfortunately, human transcription errors can still occur.
A variety of improved patient identification systems and methods have been developed in an attempt to provide improved correlation between a specific patient, and corresponding medical forms and laboratory specimens and related test results and the like. By way of illustrative example, a multi-part form has been provided to include a printable patient identification band such as a wristband, in combination with one or more printable adhesive labels, wherein the wristband and labels are concurrently imprinted with appropriate patient information, for example, at the time of patient admission to a medical facility. Further improvements include removable cards imprinted with the same information. The identification band is then detached from the multi-part form and secured to the associated patient. The related label and card portions of the multi-part form are then typically retained with the patient's chart or file, where the pre-printed labels and cards are available for individual detachment and affixation to subsequent medical forms, specimen vials and the like on an as-needed basis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,947; 5,653,472; 6,067,739; 6,510,634; and 6,438,881; and co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 10/322,320.
While the above-described multi-part form system and method beneficially reduces or eliminates the opportunities for transcription errors, the detachable labels must be printed with identifying information at the same time as the wristband. There is also an inherent requirement to separate the pre-printed labels and cards from the patient identification band. As a result, when it is desired to affix one of the pre-printed labels onto a subsequent medical document or object, it is essential for medical personnel to retrieve and use a correct label associated with a specific patient. However, since medical personnel are commonly required to work concurrently with several patients at any given time, a significant opportunity remains for human error in connection with affixing an incorrect label or card associated with a different patient to medical documents and objects.
Another type of identification band to address this issues is a wristband including a series of detachable labels directly on the band. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,383; 7,481,370 and 7,454,855. U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,855 describes a wristband having a plurality of detachable, pre-printed labels and cards as an extension or tail on the wristband. Because of the configuration of the system, the labels and cards interfere with the presentation of a plurality of wristbands as in an end-to-end series. In addition, the labels and cards must be removed from the wristband at the time it is attached to a person and placed in a file associated with the person without securement or attachment. Such separated labels may be lost or misplaced as they are used only when needed.
There exists, therefore, a continuing need for further improvements in and to patient verification-identification bands and associated label systems, for insuring substantially fail-safe affixation of a correct label or card associated with a specific patient to subsequent medical forms and documents, and related medical devices such as laboratory containers and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.